Kara Republiik
Kara Republiik or more common knowed in english Karian Republic is an republic situated at the midle north of Russia between the Kara Sea and Laptev Sea. In 1718 was independized from Russian Impire. The capital city is Krasnóyakara but the second largest city is Pritiyeiik. This is the country of lakes and icelands. Etymology The name of this republic provides from Kara sea thats baths de east coats of this republic. I'ts appears first time in 1902, before was named Taymiria Republiik or popular named Karia. Geography The hightgest point of this republic is an un-named point with 1524 m. This republic are more than 500 islands but it have a very big island of ostrov Bol' shevik. Kara is situated in the midle of the seas Kara Sea and Laptev Sea. Have a one big river Pyasina River and this river dies in front of national capital Krasnóyakara. This republic are a big lake named Lake Taymir. This country it's inhabitated by russians, dolgans, nenets, and other turkic peoples. Regions The Kara Republiik have 4 regions: # North-West # North-East # Kara # Taymiria-Khatanga Provinces The Kara Republiik have 13 provinces, this provinces are subdividited in districts: # Bolshevik Province # # # # # # # # # # # # Districts The Kara Republiik have 39 districts. Climate The climate is very cold during half year beacuse is under the Polar climate and the 85% of this territory in under Polar circle. Are registered teperatures of -51 ºC in genuary and hisghest temperature was registered in 1995 24 ºC. The annual temperature in Kara is -15 ºC, but with the Climate change the teperature in the futurs can grow up more than 4 ºC. This factor can makes that the annual temperature in Kara Republiik will be -10 ºC. Half year is History The first inhabitation was in 980 A.F. Near de city of Volochanka. Then the siberians invades the region of Taimiria. The Karians was inpedendices from the Taimir Okrugs near de XVII century. In the year of 1718 Karian people declares her independence from the Russian Empire but Peter the Great with her tropes went to the region to try to invides this rich region. Where failure in those intentions and the Karian Republiic is so independence since XVIII century. During de XIX century this republic was grown until the Russian Revolution when was ocupated until 1991. This year almost considered de The second independence of Kara Republic. Although not actually having been filmed in Taymyr, it is depicted in the 1985 film White Nights, starring Mikhail Baryshnikov and Gregory Hines. During the opening moments of the film, Baryshnikov's character Nikolai Rodchenko-a Soviet defector-is on a passenger plane that crash lands at "Norilsk Air Base." He inevitably is taken into the home of Hines' character-a US defector-and his wife (played by Isabella Rossellini), where they advise him that he is in Taymyr upon regaining consciousness. Law Politics Economy Demography Population In 2007 census the Kara Republiik has 329.322 inhabitans 1,07/km². The largest cities are: * Krasnóyakara (98.715) * Pritiyeiik (11.215) * Khatanga (9.905) * Syndassko (8.755) * Volochanka (5.155) * Mys-vkhodnoy (3.415) * Agapa (1.276) * Ust'-Tareya (980) * Gora-Stavrolitovaya (568) * Eklips (505) * Gora Chiornaya (320) * Mys Chelyuskin (203) Culture Category:Kara Republiik Category:Countries Category:Nations Category:Country Category:Worlds Category:Regions Category:Countries on Earth